Ori technology in Stargate
This article references fictional technology made use of in the television shows Stargate SG-1 and ''Stargate Atlantis. :For a listing of just their more prominent technologies see the main technology article. The Ori were once essentially the same race as the Ancients before both groups Ascended, but the Ori believed in religion whereas the Ancients believed in science. For this reason there was conflict between the two factions, and the two races split millions of years ago to avoid a war. However, the Ancients' technology and the Ori's technology are similar. The hull of a Supergate segment greatly resembles that of an Ancient Puddle Jumper or Satellite Weapon and the control crystals inside are visually identical to the crystals used in most all Ancient ships and technology. This is to be expected, since both the Ancients and the Ori once lived together as a single race. Overall, all of their efforts, including their technology, are for the purpose of garnering worshippers. For every person who donates his or her free will to the Ori, via an extremely complex metaphysical process, the Ori gain power, and hope to wipe out the Ancients. Ori Fighter Much like the ships of Earth, the Wraith Hive-Ships, and Ha'tak mother ships the Ori battlecruisers carry smaller fighters. These small assault vessels are deployed from a ventral bay on their mothership and are equipped with powerful Ori pulse weapons, similar to those used by the battlecruisers. They possess dorsal flaps, and are extremely maneuverable. They are vaguely arrow shaped. These fighters were seen engaging Death Gliders and Al'kesh over Chulak, and appeared to be superior to both though they were able to take down Death Gliders and Alkesh with little more than single hits, however, they also seemed to suffer casualties in the battle. "Flesh and Blood" (Stargate SG-1) The fighters were seen once again, both serving as recon vessels and deploying a ring transporter platform in order to allow troops from the orbiting ship to be transported down to the planet's surface. The ring transporter platform was strapped to the bottom part of the fighter which simply 'dropped' the platform at the desired spot. "Line in the Sand" (Stargate SG-1) It is not known whether these fighters have hyperdrives like the F-302s or the Al'kesh. Orbital energy cannon An extremely powerful weapons satellite constructed by the government of the Rand Protectorate on Tegalus to destroy their traditional rivals, the Caledonian Federation. The designs were provided by a Prior, in exchange for the official conversion of Rand to Origin. The weapon eventually led to the apocalyptic war that presumably destroyed all civilization on Tegalus. It is the only known weapon that can penetrate the Prometheus' Asgard shields without any apparent loss of power. The design was thought to be inefficient, either intentionally or due to Rand's comparatively primitive technology, which would have resulted in a slow power up taking several minutes during which a powerful shield would be projected to defend the satellite weapon. When the SGC became aware of the construction of the weapon, they sent the Prometheus to destroy it. However, their weapons were unable to penetrate the satellite's shields, and the vessel was destroyed later as a result. ""Ethon"" (Stargate SG-1) The fate of the weapon is unknown, as after the destruction of the Rand control bunker the satellite would have been left offline in orbit though this was not stated. Given what Daniel Jackson said that "General Landry had the Daedalus reroute on its way back from Atlantis" to see what happened on Tegalus, it is possible that the Daedalus destroyed it or simply retrived it for further study. Ori battlecruiser These massive, ellipse-shaped ships form the bulk of the Ori follower's space fleet. Within the empty space in the middle of the ship is a giant ring. This ring holds a semi-transparent orb of energy. This orb is generated by a Prior when the ship is activated, and is the source of the ship's power. The vessel easily outmasses an Asgard battlecruiser, and has enough firepower to cut through the shields of a Goa'uld Ha'tak and destroy it in one burst from its main cannon. In addition to the massive main cannon, the ship is also equipped with rapid-fire pulse cannons. Several bursts of one of these cannons also appears to be able to destroy a Ha'tak. The Ori battlecruiser is superior to almost any ship the SGC has encountered so far. "Camelot" (Stargate SG-1) However, while their shields seem to be resistant to the conventional weaponry available to the Milky Way factions (including transporters), the shields of an Ori battlecruiser appear to be unable to repel the unstable vortex of an opening Supergate, which has resulted in the destruction of one battlecruiser, and the Asgard Beam Weapons aboard the Odyssey, resulting in the destruction of two battlecruisers. "The Pegasus Project" (Stargate SG-1) Ori Control Chair The Ori battlecruisers are operated by a control chair, similar to the chairs found on several Ancient outposts, including the one in Antarctica, Praclarush Taonas, and the Ancient City Ships. However, this chair requires a prior to operate, instead of an ordinary human with the ATA gene. It has been demonstrated however that both the Orici Adria "Counterstrike" (Stargate SG-1), a human-form Ori, and ordinary Priors can also control the vessel without actually sitting down in the chair. "Line in the Sand" (Stargate SG-1) There are also some cosmetic differences between the two encountered chairs. "Counterstrike" (Stargate SG-1) Ori Staff Weapon The standard-issue weapon of the Ori army, this staff weapon is a metallic device with a forked end and is slightly smaller than a Jaffa staff. Blasts of coherent, blue-white energy are projected from one end, and have an equivalent if not greater output than a Jaffa staff weapon. The weapon is shaped in the symbol of Origin. In the Ark of Truth, Teal'c survived a direct blast for a time and was eventually healed by Morgan le Fay "Crusade" (Stargate SG-1) A further episode in the season shows that the Ori staff weapon is powered by a blue crystal which is compatible with other Ancient technology. Not surprising considering the Ori are cognates of the Ancients, and therefore know their technology. Ori Stunner Weapon worn by the warriors of the Ori, similar in effect to the Goa'uld zat but nevertheless quite unique. Unlike the zat, it requires several shots to kill its target, as opposed to the zat's three that are 1 shot to stun, 2 shots to kill and 3 shots to disintegrate. However, what it loses in power it gains in portability: the Ori stunner is strapped to the hand and requires virtually no effort to enter into action, as opposed to the zat, which has to be drawn from a holster (at the hip in the case of SGC personnel and Tok'ra, on the wrist in the case of Jaffa), then opened, and finally fired, much like a pistol. Squeezing the palm of the hand controls activation of the device. When activated, the blue emitter on the top of the unit glows. Like many Ori devices, the stunner is shaped into the symbol of Origin, the Ori religion. "Flesh and Blood" (Stargate SG-1) Ori Ring Transporter The Ori Ring transporters are shown to consist of five and six rings."Origin" (Stargate SG-1) Ori rings are compatible with their Milky Way counterparts."Flesh and Blood" (Stargate SG-1) These rings are carried aboard Ori battlecruisers , and are also used to transport Priors to Celestis, the Ori sacred city. The ring platform, like its Ancient counterpart, consists of six rings, however the Ori have also used a version that consists of five transporter rings in the Milky Way galaxy, although the rings themselves are smoother, luminescent on the inside and adorned with unknown symbols. Plague The Ori plague, also called the Prior plague, is an artificial disease created by the Ori as a biological weapon the Priors use when trying to destroy those who refuse to convert to Origin, or to "persuade" the unsure. According to Orlin, a Prior manipulates his own DNA to create the virus. The disease begins by targeting the respiratory system, causing loss of breath. Eventually, the major organs begin to shut down, and the body then dies from a failure to control toxins in the blood. A Prior was first seen using it against a village formerly ruled by Qetesh."The Powers That Be" (Stargate SG-1) Later, another Prior infected a member of SG-13, using him as a carrier to infect Earth. Orlin descended to help the SGC manufacture a cure, but was unable to complete it due to memory loss. Eventually, Gerak, having been turned into a prior, used his powers to cure SGC members infected on the base, which allowed doctors to isolate an antibody."The Fourth Horseman" (Stargate SG-1) Dr. Carolyn Lam noted that the disease had similar symptoms to the disease Ayiana was infected with, leading Daniel Jackson to speculate that the Ori were responsible for the plague that wiped out the Ancients in the Milky Way. Shields Four different types of Ori shields have been seen, thus far: * Prior's personal shield This personal shield appeared to work very similarly to Adria's shield, except it was a different color. * Prior's extended shield This shield was extended by a Prior standing near an active stargate. The shield was capable of absorbing the energy from weapons fire up to and including nuclear weapons and using that energy to expand its radius. * Ship-based shields, as seen on Ori battlecruisers, have only a select number of weaknesses - they do not protect against the "kawoosh" of a Stargate"The Pegasus Project" (Stargate SG-1), their effectiveness is reduced when the main weapon of an Ori battlecruiser is fired, they do not protect against the Dakara Superweapon (though it should be noted that both times the superweapon was used the shields were offline), and they are unable to withstand several hits from the Odyssey's Asgard Beam Weapons. Nonetheless, they are among the most powerful shields ever seen, surviving multiple hits from a fleet of Goa'uld motherships, a Daedalus class battlecruiser and an ''O'Neill'' class battleship. They can also stand up to a full speed collision with a Ha'tak. * Adria's pendant is the most advanced personal shield that has yet been seen in the Stargate universe. In addition to providing protection against projectile-based weapons "The Quest" (Stargate SG-1), it is the only known device capable of providing protection against the Dakara Superweapon. Its effectiveness against energy-based weapons has yet to be seen, although it is likely it is just as effective as staff-based shields are. According to Adria, it contains a piece of Celestis - the Ori homeworld. "Counterstrike" (Stargate SG-1) Apparently, the shield could also be extended to protect others if the user desired it. The shield may be capable of withstand a powerful energy blast from a Prior. (It has been argued that if the pendant requires a detectable 'prior-like' mental ability in the wearer in order to activate it, then the negation of that ability by an anti-prior device, would explain it's deactivation/ineffectiveness against a prior blast.) However, As a Prior, Daniel Jackson was forced to negate Adria's shield, with a severe drain upon himself, even though an anti-prior device was in effect. This could mean that the shield works without a prior-like ability. "The Shroud" (Stargate SG-1) Stargate Like the Ancients, the Ori have Stargates as well, little is known about them as to their number of gates, use or appearance. They are, however, compatible with the Stargates in the Milky Way, as this was how the Ori sent Priors to the Milky Way. "Supergate" next to a Supergate.]] The Supergate is a Stargate-like device built out of ninety smaller devices. These devices are about four meters wide and ten meters long, the perfect size to fit through the Stargate. "Beachhead" (Stargate SG-1) However, the second Supergate appears to be considerably larger than the first - when Lt. Col. Carter beams out to a segment of the second, it appears (when compared to her) to be more than 50 metres wide and over a hundred or metres long - far too big for an ordinary Stargate (likely a mistake in the CGI, though this would be one of the more significant ones). Once through the gate, they arrange themselves in a circle in orbit around the planet, creating a giant gate hundreds of meters in diameter, large enough to fit entire fleets through. However, the power requirements for this are immense, requiring that the planet and the Stargate on it to be turned into a quantum singularity in order to provide the intense gravitational energy necessary to feed the Supergate. The first Supergate was prevented from fully forming by Vala. The Supergate's individual blocks are like nigh-indestructible missiles, capable of destroying or severely damaging Ha'tak motherships and the Prometheus even with shields at maximum. In The Ark of Truth, the Odyssey travels to the Ori galaxy through the Supergate to find the Ark of Truth in order to stop the Ori followers after the Ori were defeated in The Shroud. References Category:Stargate technology hu:Ori technológia